Perfección
by Fio Gonzlez
Summary: No tenía idea de si estaba vivo o muerto pero, y rogando a los dioses, quiso que la perfección de ese momento durará para siempre.


Todo el cuerpo le duele y cae en cuenta de que debe de seguir con vida y no tiene idea del porqué sigue vivo, tal vez su padre quiere prolongar aún más su sufrimiento, o tal vez algún hijo de Apolo demasiado bien intencionado le salvo la vida cuando claramente no quería ser salvado.

Se había cortado las muñecas en medio del bosque, en un lugar apartado y lejos de ojos indiscretos que lo pudieran detener. _Debía_ _estar muerto pero joder le dolía demasiado todo._ Trató de abrir los ojos pero la luz lo cegó y pudo notae por el sol que era demasiado temprano, pero pese al sol el ambiente estaba frío, como si en la enfermería no pudiera entrar el calor de fuera.

Cuando al fin pudo orientarse lo primero que pudo notar es que tenía los brazos vendados y que estaba en una de esas camas escondidas de ojos indiscretos de la enfermería cuando movió la cabeza noto que Thalia dormía a su lado, sentada en una silla que no se veía muy cómoda y con la cabeza descansado sobre su pecho, ella se veía demacrada y eso es decir mucho ya que ella era, básicamente _, inmortal_. O bueno, contaba con una mortalidad ambigua.

Estuvo despierto una hora en total silencio, mirando el techo blanco y sintiéndose totalmente patético.

 _Había fallado en quitarse la vida, si no podía acabar con algo tan suyo como eso ¿de que servía?_ **_Para nada_**. _No servía para nada._

Cuando Thalia despertó sus ojos se iluminaron de una forma que hizo que se sintiera culpable, como si estuviera tratando de retener las lágrimas sus ojeras eran marcadas y su rostro se veía un poco más delgado y pálido a lo habitual y entonces ella noto que estaba despierto y sonrió de una manera que jamás le había visto, sonrió de una manera alucinante y podía jurar que en el momento en que ella le dirigió ese gesto la habitación se lleno de una calidez extraña de inmediato.

 _"Nos has dado un susto de muerte a todos Nico"_ su voz era suave y tenía un toque cálido, totalmente diferente a su tono de voz usual _"Percy te ha encontrado, con ayuda de unas ninfas"_

 _"¿Estuve cerca?"_ ignoro la información sobre su milagroso rescate, porque fue el jodido de Percy. Siempre tenía que ser Percy el jodido héroe.

 _"Si"_ su respuesta no fue más que un susurro y no pudo evitar sonreír, el único hijo de la muerte conocido y **vivo** en os últimos años fue salvada de ella.

 _"¿Donde demonios quedó tu brillo divino Thalia? Te ves como la mierda, ¿sabes?"_ y era cierto la piel blanca, usualmente bañada en un brillo plateado apenas visible se mantenía sin el y no pudo evitar preguntarse si era por el poco descanso que obviamente estaba experimentado.

Ella volvió a sonreír ante la pregunta, esta vez su sonrisa era un poco amarga y con un brillo de **algo** contenido en sus ojos que no supo, ni quiso identificar.

 _"Mi querida medio hermana ha retirado mi bendición, ya no soy cazadora"_ lo soltó así, de forma tan casual que casi no se lo puedo creer, pero el tono ligeramente amargo lo confirmó como cierto. Thalia no bromearía con algo así, ella era más de chistes hirientes e infantiles que no tenían gracia a menos que tu humor fuese agrio. Muy agrio. _"Rompí una de las reglas del juramento, papá lo supo y le dijo que no me matara, que simplemente me quitase la bendición y me dejase siendo mestiza una vez más y ella aceptó a regañadientas"_

Su explicación me confundió de varias maneras, tenía tantas preguntas que no tenía idea de cuál iba a lanzar primero y después de unos minutos lancé por la más obvia, mientras tanto ella dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el lugar y se quedaron fijos en la ventana que daba, irónicamente, al bosque.

 _"¿Cuál regla fue la que rompiste?"_ la pregunta fue lanzada en apenas un susurro, por un momento dude que la escuchara pues sus ojos se mantenían en algún punto de la ventana totalmente idos, _**viendo todo y nada**. _

Pero ella escucho la pregunta y cuando contesto la sorpresa se hizo evidente y en mi rostro. _"Enamorarme"_

El silencio fue incómodo para ambos apenas la respuesta salió de sus labios. Nico la miro, primero con sorpresa y luego con algo parecido al dolor.

 _"¿De quién?"_

Quizo saberlo, demandó saberlo. Porque y pese a tener sospechas quería confirmar, quería saber si Thalia también se había enamorado del chico de oro de los dos malditos campamentos y sin embargo, la respuesta lo volvió a sorprender tanto como la primera vez, al parecer ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo.

 _"Tú, di Angelo"_ y su voz no fue más que un susurro muerto, faltó de alguna emoción y sus ojos que aún seguían idos ahora lo veían a él, ya no estaban fijos en la ventana. Trago saliva sin saber que decir porque pese a todo, ella siempre fue algo que lo volvía errático. Creía en cierta forma que ella era la única que aún podía sacar a aquel niño entusiasta de once años que jugaba mitomagia en un internado ubicado en algún ligar que no puede recordar, aquel niño feliz que había sido derrumbado por la muerte de su hermana mayor, aquel niño que había pasado más tiempo con muertos que con vivos.

 ** _El niño que aún quería estar vivo, al que le dolía pero aún así quería sentir._**

 _"¿Yo? ¿En serio Grace? Si ibas a romper un maldito juramento que sabías te iba a matar, al menos lo hubieses hecho con alguien que valga la pena, ¿pero yo?"_ su tono de falso reproche le sorprende hasta a él mismo " _Suicida"_ y los ojos de ella al fin lo enfocaron para lanzarle una mirada molesta y el se rio porque vamos, todo aquello era muy irreal.

 _"Lo se, estoy jodidamente loca por enamorarme de un pequeño niño suicida en lugar de alguien heroico y muy guapo, como Percy"_ y ella lo pincho con algo que sabía lo molestaba _"O alguien carismático y divertido como Leo, o responsable y caballeroso como Jason o tierno y atendido como Frank, pero no, vengo y me enamoro de un niño con problemas de atención y un complejo de inferioridad demasiado grande, vete a saber tu porqué"_ ahora fue mi turno de mandarle un mirada molesta, ella permaneció en silencio después de eso esperando a que yo le respondiera de alguna manera.

Thalia Grace siempre había sido algo extraño para el. La primera vez que la vio le había molado demasiado y causado una gran impresión y luego, con el paso de los años la aprendió a apreciar y pese a todo la respeto desde el primer momento en que la vio luchar, también la prendió a querer a su rara y nada convencional manera pero la empezó a querer al fin y al cabo. Thalia siempre fue una presencia sólida, de esa personas que dejan marca en la vida de cualquiera, y el lo supo desde su presentación. Hablar de los sentimientos que tenía por Grace era difícil pero entonces algo en el de encendió como una bombilla y sus palabras salieron antes de poder ser detenidas.

 _"Y yo debería haberme enamorado de una rubia totalmente caliente y no de una chica punk que se esconde con un puñado de niñas inmortales para evadir su destino"_

Y entonces el silencio volvió y cayó en cuenta de algo, ese momento era perfecto, tal vez demasiado perfecto. Sonrió ante el fugaz pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza antes de que ella se moviera en esa incómoda silla hasta estar frente a frente y besarlo.

 _Tal vez estaba muerto y esta era su recompensa. Tal vez ambos estaban muertos, ella por faltar a su juramento y el por ser un chico con demasiados problemas. Tal vez aún seguía inconsciente. Y la última y menos probable, tal vez todo aquello era real._

Nico no lo pensó mucho y la tiro a la pequeña cama de la enfermería junto a el, si todo este momento era un sueño o algo parecido, al menos lo iba a disfrutar.


End file.
